


Star Falls: Darkness Awakened Appendix

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls Appendices [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter-by-chapter, point-by-point informational appendix for the first Star Falls book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

  * This fic takes place in 22 BBY, right at the beginning of the Clone Wars.



 

  * McGucket's fleet consists of an Acclamator-class Star Destroyer, two Venator-class Star Destroyers, and four refit Consular-class cruisers. The Acclamator-class is the only one capable of landing, and did so.



 

  * The planet McGucket landed on is named Iotis. It used to be one of the most strategic planets of Darth Cipher's empire, and it's where the final major battle of the war he was in occured, in which he and most of his army were defeated.



 

  * The Admiral's name is Royjoy Minar (pronounced MIN-are); he's a human from Coruscant, and has been in the Republic Navy for at least 30 years. He's nicknamed "Blind Ivan", though the reasons why have been forgotten.



 

  * McGucket hasn't left Coruscant in almost 20 years, and was reluctant to do so now.



 

  * McGucket, unlike most characters, has been converted from Human to an alien species: unnamed, they have inch-long fur covering their entire bodies from the shoulders down, and are rather flexible compared to humans. Other than that, he's basically the same: his beard is shorter and his head-hair longer, and his hat less floppy, but basically same-old McGucket, had he never encountered the Society of the Blind Eye.



 

  * Commander Power is the leader of most of McGucket's army: he's the equivalent of Commander Cody or Captain Rex. They call him Power because he was basically bred for a leading position, or a position in power.



 

  * Trigger, Blubs, and Dur are all Clone Troopers, as is Power: Trigger is called Trigger because he's got an itchy trigger finger, and is a great shot; Blubs is called Blubs because he never seems to stop eating, even though he stays as fit as required; Dur is called Dur because he often states the obvious.



 

  * The "ridge" McGucket arrives on isn't actually a ridge: it's part of an ancient wall, which was the fort on this planet during the Darth Cipher days. After his defeat, most of the buildings inside were knocked down, and Cipher and his best generals were put in a burial mound right in the middle.



 

  * When McGucket asks the captain for a speeder, he's speaking to the captain of the ship they landed in, not any Clone captain.



 

  * Dipper was being spoken to by Darth Cipher's Force spirit, who was influencing him to bring him back to life.



 

  * The lights in the cave actually come from underneath the pillars; there were sensors between the middle ones that detected Dipper's presence and lit up the chamber.



 

  * The rectangles on the wall are the burial slots of Darth Cipher's 6 best generals, whom were rounded up and executed after the war. A few loyal stragglers, hiding but forever devoted, snagged their bodies out of official hands and buried them with Darth on this unknown planet. The orbs were specifically designed for Darth Cipher; there's 100 holes, and inside each hole is a little rod. Cipher must use the Force to pull up certain rods in a specific order to open the containers and resurrect his generals so he may continue his conquest: of course, Cipher does not know this order. The combination may be hidden somewhere, but that won't be important to the story.



 

  * The pupil of the bottom eye sprang back out: however, when Dipper pulled it, the whole eye started moving.



 

  * The Clone Trooper that arrived to take Dipper back to the ship called out to him, and Cipher said "In here"; when the Trooper entered, Cipher used the Force to make him permanently loyal to him.



 

  * Cipher is so skilled with Dipper's lightsaber because it's shockingly similar to his own from millennia ago.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0005.1A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, June 25th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * GPH-618-OER is the _Glass Shard_ 's official callsign, and is used for official business.



 

  * Lee was standing at the communications station, and he delivers the first two lines.



 

  * Mabel was checking the cargo is secure, and was asked to come into the bridge because there's no other place to sit.



 

  * The alien at the store is one of the only food suppliers in town, and definitely overcharges for food.



 

  * The woman's name is Susan, and she's the mayor's wife.



 

  * Lee used to be one of the best shots with a blaster in the Outer Rim, but after spending so little time using his skills, he's gotten a little worse for wear.



 

  * Mabel doesn't have a favorite uncle, but she does have favorite things to do with her uncles.



 

  * The thief was a down-on-his-luck gambling drunkard. His whole family was dead and he was nothing but a nuisance to the town.



 

  * Mabel's blaster is a Merr-Sonn Q2 Blaster Pistol. Lee's rifle is an Ancient Blaster Rifle; he also carries a Blastech Industries DL-18 Blaster Pistol. Ford has many blasters on the _Shard_ , but his go-to weapons are his two KYD-21 Blaster Pistols.



 

  * There's 4 bunks on the Shard, two on each side; Ford and Mabel sleep on one side (from the front, the right), and Lee sleeps on the other. The brothers are the bottoms bunks, and Mabel is the top bunk. The top bunk on Lee's side is the "supply closet", even though there are actual storage compartments all over the ship.



 

  * The Gran bought 30 crates of fruit from Naboo.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0005.2A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, June 28th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * Cipher converted all the troopers on board McGucket's entire fleet to his cause, though some were converted later.



 

  * A bit of McGucket's old personality shines through, and he still doubts whether conquering the planet is a good idea.



 

  * McGucket's mind wipe dumbed his mind, causing him to take on the southern accent he would've had had he not been inducted into the Jedi.



 

  * Cipher's punishment would've been flinging McGucket all over the walls, the roof, and the floor, beating him up as roughly as possible.



 

  * Cipher took McGucket's lightsaber after the duel, and keeps it on his belt for safe-keeping.



 

  * The ship landed after Cipher ordered it stopped.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0005.3A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, June 30th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * The _Glass Shard_ is a freighter, and, as such, has a massive cargo bay on top. The doors to this bay are on a hinge running along the center of the ship, and open like wings.



 

  * The console is divided into 2 sections. On the left (Ford's side) are controls for immediate space travel: a joystick, the controls for the shields, and numerous other little bits. On the right (Lee's side) are controls for long-term space travel, such as the hyperdrive nav computer and other controls. The throttle is in the middle, as is most of the tactical controls.



 

  * The turned fleet is blockading the planet, and not allowing any traffic to or from it.



 

  * The "topturret" refers to the ball turret on the _Shard_ 's back.



 

  * The Venator-class destroyers from Cipher's fleet deployed squadrons of V-19 Torrent Starfighters to attack the _Shard_.



 

  * The crew disarmed at Lee's suggestion, despite Ford's protests.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0005.4A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, July 2nd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * The _Shard_ crew weren't actually stripped naked, only down to their underwear and put through a scanner.



 

  * Ford did not cooperate with the trooper at all. They don't even know his name.



 

  * Lee does not care for bounty hunters; they're a heavy reminder of a rough past. Ford does not share his sentiment.



 

  * The Run to Abregadoe-Rae was a mistake on both the brother's parts: Ford did not bother to check the cargo they were transporting, and Lee did not bother to second-guess his brother when he was told everything would be alright. They were delivering many medium and heavy-grade weapons to a resistance cell against the Republic on Abregadoe-Rae, and got in a lot of trouble. They did some jail time.



 

  * The trooper's intentions are completely pure: he just wants to separate the group so they won't be as bad a threat. That does not mean there aren't troopers who wouldn't try what Lee was thinking.



 

  * Ford took 2 stun shots because one hit only his left leg.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0005.5A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, July 5th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * Cipher was meditating to prepare himself for battle.



 

  * The tanks emerging from the Acclamator are AT-TEs.



 

  * Exactly 1,000 troops participated in the battle, divided into groups of 100, and then those into squads of 5 and 15. Cipher was in charge of one of the squads of 15, led by Commander Power.



 

  * The city was bombed by Y-Wing bombers from the Venator fleet up in Space.



 

  * The Prime Minister had a private army of about 80 men placed in strategic locations around his house. 68 of them died in the battle; the remaining 12 joined Cipher's army after some persuasion.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0005.6A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, July 7th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * The raid on the Prime Minister's house occurred in the early early morning, and the address came closer to the afternoon.



 

  * The Prime Minister has been in his position for almost 40 years.



 

  * Cipher was subconsciously using the Force throughout the speech, and amplified it at the end.



 

  * _Vengeance_ is the Acclamator-class ship that landed earlier in the story.



 

  * Cipher and Power's squad took a LAAT/i gunship from the capital to _Vengeance_.



 

  * McGucket was just making a lot of noise and jumping around; his mind was completely broken.



 

  * Cipher wasn't sure how McGucket could've been useful, but he suspected it for quite a while.



 

  * Cipher planned to keep McGucket's lightsaber as a trophy.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 7  
> Work Code: THB0005.7A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, July 10th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * After killing McGucket, Cipher immediately went to the bridge.



 

  * Admiral Minar and his ships took the _Glass Shard_ hostage because they wanted whatever cargo was on it, and to make sure there was no danger in the ship escaping the system.



 

  * Cipher took a Nu-class Attack Shuttle back to the fleet in orbit.



 

  * The symbol on Ford's hat is a Pac-Man-like symbol, with a tail, eating a dot.



 

  * Ford's headset is a scanner; it scans enemy ships and determines their systems.



 

  * Cipher was genuinely considering keeping Mabel as his personal concubine.



 

  * Both Ford and Lee are extremely protective of Mabel, sometimes a little too much so; Lee is much more rational about it, though, and won't go getting himself into sticky situations like Ford did.



 

  * Lee will call out Ford's name when Ford does something wrong or extreme and Lee feels he has to stop him. Sometimes it even works.



 

  * Cipher enjoys killing, hurting, and messing with people more than any sane person would.



 

  * Cipher had planned to keep McGucket's lightsaber as a trophy or prize of his first kill, but he decided he didn't need it, and the Jedi Council should be made aware of his return, so he gave it to Mabel so she could take it to the Jedi Council.



 

  * Cipher does not take second-guessing from his troops, unless they're high-ranking and may have a different take on the subject. He still doesn't like it, though.



 

  * Mabel is Force-sensitive; it just wasn't detectable when the Jedi came and took Dipper away. If they had detected it, Mabel's life would be completely different. She is capable of slightly influencing people, though she would've been much better at it if she had been trained as a Jedi.



 

  * The underbay refers to the docking bay on the stomach of the Venator-class.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 8  
> Work Code: THB0005.8A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, July 10th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * Lee and Ford were both extremely mad and concerned for Mabel, but Ford doesn't have Lee's self restraint.



 

  * The lightsaber measurements are off the cuff; the description is not.



 

  * Lee put the lightsaber in the compartment underneath his bunk.



 

  * Ariel refers to Ariel Pines, Dipper and Mabel's aunt and Ford and Lee's sister.



 

  * Mabel uses the foot-hole for climbing into her bunk, but she's been jumping out of it since she's lived there.



 

  * Ford's vision and hearing are extremely impaired in the mask; he could only see a figure waving at him from the docking platform, and heard nothing but muffled words.



 

  * Bantha Milk Ice Cream is a rarity in the core worlds, but it's common on Tatooine.



 

  * A snackatorium is like a bar for kids; an ice cream parlor, a candy shop, and a bunch of other things rolled into one. They also serve less non-healthy snack foods, though these are more aimed at adults.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 9  
> Work Code: THB0005.9A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, July 11th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

  * The order of the Jedi speaking is: Yoda, Mace Windu, Saesee Tinn, Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Yoda, Mace Windu, Yoda, Yoda, Mace Windu, Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu,  Yoda, Adi Gallia, Mace Windu, Saesee Tinn, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu.



 

  * Most of the Jedi know of Darth Cipher; he's required learning.



 

  * The "companion strong in the Force" is Mabel. How the Jedi knew Mabel was travelling with Lee is impossible to say.



 

  * The bunks on the _Shard_ open like bunks on naval ships, with a storage compartment underneath.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix, Chapter 10  
> Work Code: THB0005.10A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, July 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened: Appendix  
> Work Code: THB0005  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, June 25th - Tuesday, July 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
